This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A procedure can be performed on any appropriate subject. For example, a procedure can be performed on a patient to position an implant in the patient. Though procedures can also include assembling any appropriate work piece or installing members into a work piece, such as an airframe, autoframe, etc. Regardless of the subject, generally the procedure can have a selected result that is efficacious. The efficacious result may be the desired or best result for the procedure.
A procedure on a human patient can be a surgical procedure performed to insert an implant, such as a pedicle screw. The pedicle screw can be placed in the patient according to appropriate techniques, such as an open procedure where a surgeon can view the procedure. The surgeon can then view images of the implanted screw in the patient to analyze placement of the screw. The images acquired of the patient and the screw, however, may include artifacts due to the imaging technique and the material of the implant.